Kladibiakoi (Goidelic Swordsmen)
''The Kladibiakoi are Goidelic swordsmen. They represent what may be termed minor nobles, and owe their position to their prowess in battle. Stout and impetuous they are fierce fighters, although their light equipment means that against heavier troops they will encounter difficulties. '' Description With short swords and leather shields, brave men take to the fields. In the far off Middle Sea perfumed men may quaff on wine, the odious oils and sickly red drink making the skin soft and soul weak. But at the ends of the earth, where the Great Ocean extends from the verdant shores of this island, the souls and hearts of men are as strong as the iron blades they grip in their hands. These men are the Kladibiakoi, the sword wielding warriors of the Goidels. With murderous blades they carve out their place in the community. Whereas lesser men may plough the fields to earn their porridge, these men harvest the spoils of war. That is not to say they are bloodthirsty berserkers, for they are poets, protectors and even farmers, but first and foremost they are warriors. Historically the Iron Age in Ireland was very different in many respects to that of continental Europe, or even neighbouring Britain. Nevertheless sufficient similarities exist between the Iron Age in Ireland and that of the rest of Europe that we can draw comparisons between the cultures and peoples who lived in these regions. Indeed sufficient similarities exist that Ireland during this period, or at least the northern half, can be considered to have possessed a form of La Tène culture. An example of this are the weapons which were produced in Iron Age Ireland, in particular swords. Unlike continental and southern British swords, those produced in Iron Age Ireland do not appear to have lengthened as time progressed, a characteristic shared with swords from northern Britain. One example of a long La Tène sword is known from Balinderry, County Westmeath, but otherwise all other swords recovered are comparable to those from earlier phases of the continental La Tène Iron Age. In most cases the pommel and hilt of these swords was made from either wood or bone, however one bronze anthropoid hilt is known from Ballyshannon, County Donegal. Anthropoid hilts have been recovered from Britain, Gaul and as far east as Hungary. The Ballyshannon example illustrates that the tradition of anthropoid hilts also extended to Ireland. In addition to remaining short, Irish swords from this period often retained the earlier La Tène practice of having highly decorated bronze scabbards. Indeed some of the finest example of La Tène artwork have been recovered from Ireland, with examples including the Lisnacrogher scabbard and several specimens from the River Bann. Like contemporary communities in Britain, those in Iron Age Ireland showed a preference for depositing bronze scabbards in major rivers. Usage These men are excellent swordsmen and should be considered an elite unit as their ability to inspire nearby units earns them a place in the front lines. While they lack armor, they can defend themselves well in melee due to their excellent attack power, defensive skill and their good shields. They can also be used to flank enemy units, hurling their javelins before unleashing their devastating charge. Missile attacks will easily reduce their numbers however and they will have trouble fighting against well-armored infantry or cavalry. Category:Units Category:Units available only in EB2 Category:Aedui Category:Arverni Category:Pritanoi